Various sign display stands are in use today. Many sign stands are tripod or ‘A’ in shape with many having a narrow profile to fit though doors and different widths or heights to display different sized sign panels. Many signs have either swinging or slide-in sign panels. There are no stands that accommodate either of a swinging panel and a slide-in sign panel, and no swinging sign accommodates different height sign panels from multiple pivot points. Most sign stands using interconnected legs use a variety of dedicated sizes and styles to accommodate either swinging or slide-in sign panels of different heights. Many signs use different leg designs for wheels and/or handles. There is no multi-use leg for different height swinging signs. In addition, most signs display single sized sign panels and do not offer interchangeability between swinging and slide in modes, or different heights for swinging signs.
The disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies utilizing a multi-use leg to accommodate either slide-in sign panels or swinging sign panels of different heights and sizes, plus the ability to switch between slide-in and swinging applications by changing low cost hardware and cross tubes, instead of the complete sign.